Draco wants who?
by Shakura-Lee
Summary: Draco makes a potion to make his father beat him so that Ron will feel sorry for him..But when Ron rejects him...Somebody else comes to his rescue...


A/N: Brackets mean what I, CosmicStarr say. Ok?  
Pairings: Hermione/Draco, Draco/Harry, Lucius/Draco, and Ron/Draco  
  
*****This is all from Draco's Point of View*****  
  
I woke up, my third year at Hogwarts and still continuing. After the Chamber of Secrets been concluded. Harry Potter always they're to save the day. The boy who lived. Whatever! He's famous because of the stupid scar! I still don't know how he beat Valdermort…He cheated someway. I, on the other half don't cheat. Maybe at Quidditch…A little.  
  
Lucius Malfoy barged in furious. "Draco!" he screamed at me. "What father?" I asked. "Get your ass into the shower! You have less then a few minutes before I'm leaving for the train!" Lucius screamed again. I jumped in the shower and I heard my father come in. He pulled back the curtain and I covered myself up. He turned off the water and grabbed my wrist and yanked me out. He then threw me a towel. "C'mon hurry up!" Lucius screamed. I get dressed and run out and onto the fireplace. "Hogwarts station!" I end up in the train and smile. I see Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley.   
  
I sit far away from the Mudbloods. Nothing but Mudbloods. I sit by a girl and make myself comfortable. "Excuse me? Do you mind?" She asks politely. "I don't care…Nope." I say as she gets up and sits over by the two Mudbloods are. I sit back and look at a book of 'The Dark Magic's' I study one that will cause a lot of pain on me, but I will get the person I desire. He will feel sorry for me, and I will snuggle close. Hmmm…It takes two days… "We are almost at Hogwart's Ron. Wake up!" Hermione screams. I see the fiery red head get up and rub his eyes. The train stops. I look at Crabbe and Goyle and they take my bags. I walk through the entrance hall and to the Slytherin Dungeons. I just lay on my bed. Crabbe puts my bags down. I get up and unpack.  
  
"Slytherins? Is all present?" Snape asks. "Good. We have a new Student with us. Her name is Kiki. Teach her the ways of the Slytherins. That is all. Dismissed." Snape said.   
  
I walked up to the scared girl. "Hi. I'm Draco Malfoy…Let me show you around." I take her hand and lead her around. This is the first floor. Where the class Transfiguration is. The second floor is for Charms and the Library. The third is for Defense for the Dark Arts. The forth is for…Jeez. I'm not gonna give ya all the fucking floors and their names. It's so boring." I say. "So why is your name Kiki?" I ask. "I don't know. Why is your name Draco?" She says. "I have to go to Quidditch practice." I said and ran off. I'm never talking to her again. I enter the Quidditch stadium.   
"The third, and the championship match! Slytherin Vs Griffindor!" The announcer said.  
  
After the game, we celebrated. We won. By me catching the snitch. I laughed at Potter. His face was priceless, the look of defeat. All the Slytherins at the Slytherin table were all happy and cheery. I was too. I looked over at Ron. He wasn't happy. I hoped the spell would work faster. I want Ron. I need Ron. I have always been attracted to Red heads. Especially him. I sat down and looked at him. He looked at me and gave me a glare. I gave him a smirk…  
  
***  
  
Great! The potion is done. I'll just slip some into my dad's drink. I sneak back to the dungeons. I fall into my bed and sleep.  
  
***  
I heard yelling. I woke up and rubbed my eyes. I walked out and saw my father fighting with Snape. "Father? What are you doing?" I asked him. He looked over at me and started running towards me. Snape got in front of him. "Don't touch him." Snape said. My father pushed him aside hard and ran after me. I ran out of the dungeons. I ran into the Great Hall, and saw him come in. I put a hand over my mouth so he couldn't hear me breathing. I ran out of the Great Hall and up the Grand Staircase. He was right beside me. I crawled into a little space underneath a bookcase that leaded to somewhere else. He knew where I was. He stuck his head in and I screamed. I backed up farther. Now I know that the potion is working. He's going to beat me. Like I wanted but jeez he's scary when mad. "You have to come out sometime Draco!" He screamed. I followed the dark hall. I didn't have my wand so I couldn't just go Lumos! I bumped into something. I opened it and it lead to the Gryffindor tower. I stepped in and looked around. No sign of my father anywhere's. I saw Ron coming. I ran up to him in my robe and everything. "My father has gone nuts! Can you help me?" I ask him. Ron makes a face. "No! Get the fuck away you big snob!" He yells in my face. "Wattlebird." I hear Ron say and sneak in behind him. I sneak into the Reading room. Into a crawl space, and sneak past Fred and George Weasley and into one of the stalls. My dad will never catch me here. I hope.  
  
***  
I see this white light coming towards me. I try to get away from it. It captures me!   
  
***  
I snap my eyes open and breathe. I hear someone coming. I cuddle up in the corner. I notice that I have been crying. The door swings open and I see Hermione. Great. The Mudblood sees me crying she will never let this go. She holds out a hand. I take it, she hugs me. "I understand. Your father is beating you right?" She looks at me. "Yeah…Sorry. I sneaked in here. It's the only place where he won't look." I said. "It's all right." She says and smiles. She leads me into the common room. Harry looks at me, I turn my head away. "Harry? Will you take Malfoy, I mean Draco up to the bedroom?" Hermione says. Harry comes over and takes my hand. I feel and stinging pain on my back. Harry sets me on his bed then he takes off my filthy shirt. He gasps. "I'm sorry Draco. I should've known." He goes down to the common room again. I look at what he saw. Oh my god and big red mark! It hurts like hell! He comes back up with a towel. I lay on my stomach. Harry puts the wet towel over my back. I wince and whine. Harry sits down on the floor, he holds my hand. "Don't worry Draco." He says. I eventually fall asleep, he's so comforting. My heart does not want Ron anymore. It desires Harry Potter.   
  
***  
I wake up. I look at the clock. It's 10:49 AM. "Shit…Oh well…Transfiguration class won't miss me." I say and plop down on the bed. I'm so tired…Why am I always so tired. I'm hungry more though. I get up again and walk to the common room. I sit by the fireplace, it's warm and engulfing. Hermione sits beside me. "Here. Breakfast. I warmed it up before I came. It's still hot." She said with a smile. "Why are you helping me? I mean…I'm the one who calls you a Mudblood." I say and look down. "I once knew a boy…he was about two years younger then me. I refused to help him. After a while he got beaten so much that his father hit him in the head, it got him in the temples. He died instantly. I still feel guilty for not helping him. That's why I'm helping you." Hermione said. "Thanks for everything." I say. "No prob. Draco." She says and smiles. I uncover my meal and start eating, it's good and tasty.   
  
***  
I walk to Charms class. I enter and see a bunch of Slytherins picking on Hermione. I walk over and back away. "Stop picking on the Mudblood. That's my job." I saw and turn to her. I slip her a note in her book and give it to her. I smile and say Mudblood to her one last time and sit down. (For those who are curious…This is what was in the note: )  
  
Hermione,  
  
Whenever I make fun of you, I never mean it. It's just a coverup. So if any one bothers you again I'll protect you. Thanks for everything you're doing for me. This is all I can think to pay you back. You are a good friend.  
  
Your protector,  
Draco Malfoy  
  
  
Hermione looked like she was glowing. Oh no. She has a thing for me. I hope not. I sit and listen to the little gnome guy. I really never got his name it was like Professor Flitch or something like that. The only name that I actually remember is Serverus Snape. I walk out and see Harry walk towards me. I also see my father. I look of terror hits me face. He grabs me and pulls me into an empty classroom. "You have no little crawl space…this time…" Lucius says and lunges forward and pins me to the ground. "Dad…Stop please…" He holds up my wrists with one hand and unbuttons his pants and pulls down mine. "I WILL have you Draco." He says. He thrust in fast. I scream. He puts a hand over my mouth. "Shhhh…" He says. Tears are running down my face over and over. He thrusts harder and harder. I feel my body go numb from the pain. He lets his liquid go inside me. He pulls out. "Good boy." He says. I curl up in a little ball. He walks out. I just stay curled up and gasp from the pain. Tears are forming a puddle around me. I hear a door open and I see Snape over me. I can feel him put a blanket over me, he picks me up gently and carries me into the hospital wing. He sets me down on a bed and calls Madame Promfrey. She looks me over. She starts pulling down my pants. I struggle. Snape holds me down. She gasps and pulls my pants back up. She then takes Snape out on talk to him. I fall asleep.  
  
***  
I wake up and see Harry over me. "Hi…" I say and he smiles. I have to get you cleaned up Draco. It's alright. Don't worry." He pulls the blanket back and turns me over. He rubs the spot where my father tore me in half. The damp cloth is nice. I wince and he looks at me. I'm all clean. "Draco? I can come everyday to help you…If you want. I should've been there to help you, but know selfish little me wanted to go to the Quidditch game." Harry says. I feel a drop on my hand. He looks up and he's crying. "It's not you're fault Harry…Never blame yourself for what happens to me." I say. He sits there beside my bed and holds onto my hand. "You're a good friend Harry. I-" "Draco!" Hermione comes in and stand on the other side. Crabbe and Goyle are at the end of the bed. Snape looks down at me. "I saw you on the ground with your pants down and a white liquid and blood. I knew what happened. You were raped by your father…Right?" Snape says. "Yeah…It hurt like crazy." I say. Crabbe, Goyle and Hermione start to leave. So does Harry. "Harry?" I say scared. "Yes?" "Stay here with me please?!" I plead. I am terrified. The spell has gone on far enough. But in the book it said it only lasts for four days. It's been eight days. This is what my father is really like? I start to cry. Harry grabs my hand. "Shhh…It's okay baby." Harry says. Did he just call me baby? "You just called me baby…"I say and smile. "Umm…Yeah I did." He says. "I love you Draco Malfoy. You mean everything to me. From the moment you and I became rivals…I knew that there was someone that would pay attention to me. I was like…ok…Tough love. I get it. I'll just tell him when we become friends. I never thought that would happen. Not until Hermione brang you in a few days ago." Harry said while tearing. "Harry…I feel the same. Oh god Harry. I've always wanted to tell you." I say while tears are running down my cheeks.  
  
***  
Lucius barges into the hospital wing. Harry stands up, and takes his wand out. "Well if it isn't the disgusting fucker who rapes his son…Don't come near him again." Harry says. I look over at my father, then Harry. My father is way too powerful for Harry. "Snape!!!!" I yell at the top of my lungs. Lucius looks at me and Harry blasts him. Lucius gets up and does a spell at harry. Making up fall to the ground. Snape runs in and stuns Lucius. I fall out of bed and over to Harry. I hole him in my arms. Fawkes, Dumpledore's pet phoenix come flying in and lands on Harry. I somehow knew what it was going to do. I open Harry's mouth and the phoenix tears drop into Harry's mouth. He coughs and gets up. I hug him and kiss his cheek. "Harry! Never do that!" I yell at him and then hug him more. "I just wanted to protect you. My Angel." He says. I melt…  
  
***  
After about two weeks I'm fully healed. Me and Harry are a couple now…I always feel like I'm in heaven with Harry…Harry Potter…  
My soulmate…  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Good? Bad? Review please… 


End file.
